Computer networks provide a relatively convenient and reliable means for individuals to communicate with one another, as well as the ability to access and/or transfer large quantities of information to or from remote locations. Computer networks come in an infinite variety of sizes and configurations, ranging from local area networks (LANs) that span relatively small geographic areas and may consist of only a few computers to large wide-area networks (WANs) that span a large geographical area and may be comprised of millions of computers. A WAN typically consists of two or more LANs. The largest WAN in existence is the Internet.
Networked computers can be connected using various media, such as twisted-pair wire, coaxial cables, or fiber optic cables. Some networks, however, do not use any connecting media, but instead use radio waves as the communication medium. Computers attached to a WAN are often connected through public networks, such as the telephone system, or through leased lines (i.e., T-1 lines) or satellites. Indeed, the variety of available connection methods makes it possible to establish network connections under a variety of conditions, including for example, on board an airplane.
Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a functional block diagram of a typical computer network 10. The network includes a LAN 14 (mobile LAN) that is located onboard an airplane (not shown). The mobile LAN 14 enables an individual onboard the airplane, using a personal computer (PC) 12, to send and receive information to and from remote locations. Connections between the mobile LAN 14 and terrestrial based networks, such as the Internet 16 and corporate intranets 18, can be accomplished using space based transponders 20 (i.e., satellites).
The overall performance (i.e., data throughput) of a given network may vary significantly depending on multiple factors. Such factors may include the transport media used to connect the data links, the type of data being sent, the hardware being used by the user, and the type of technology accessed along the network. The user typically has little or no control over many of these factors. However, it may be possible for a user to realize significant improvements in network throughput by adjusting one or more of the user controlled hardware and software parameter settings (operational parameters) on the user's PC. Depending on the type of data the user intends to send or receive and the configuration of the network, it is possible to adjust the size of the data packets and the system operational parameter settings on the user's PC in order to maximize data throughput. Preferably these adjustments would be performed automatically when the user's PC is connected to the mobile LAN, with little or no input from the user. Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a method for determining the hardware and software settings of a PC connected to the mobile LAN, and automatically adjust, if necessary, the packet size and certain operational parameter settings on the PC in order to achieve the maximum possible network data throughput.